GA: IT Girls and Heartbreakers
by itsiraxoxo
Summary: It's a story about 5 Fab, Rich Girls with 5 Hot, Cool Guys. And how awesome they play their own GAMES.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own it. □■□■_

**_Author's Note: _**_Hey guys. So all the characters here are still the same in my other story, "The Clique". The characters ONLY like how rich and fab they are. lol 3 _

**_Hope you like it, xoxoxoxo :*_**

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

**_"AUUGHGHGHHGHGHGH! RUUUUUUUN!"_** 5 Girls shouted as they run for their lives from raging fanboys. They ran towards a hidden alley and hid behind huge trash bins.

"Waaaait? Where did they go?"

"Oh no! We lost them again!"

"WHAT?! But, I have to give this ring to her!"

"Ah! I think they went back there."

The fan boys all ran to the left and went to the place where they thought we were. Luckily they didn't check the hidden alley.

"Uwaaaaa! Humph, my latest _Armani Dress_ is so torn because of those demonic fan boys of yours, Mikan!" Permy yelled. I sweat dropped. "This was a very rare design of his and it's all torn now! Huhuhu..." She cried.

"Eh, Gomene Permy-chan. I didn't know that they're going to be that crazy once they see me, hehe." I said and smiled weakly. We just got done shopping from the mall and walking towards the park when those fan boys saw us. We told them to stay away but they wouldn't budge but kept coming on us though. So we had no choice but to run away from them.

I thought my heads gonna explode from all that running and it almost did when I got hit by that Infamous Baka Gun of Hotaru.

"Baka! My feet is aching now because we were running with heels on. And if it still hurts tomorrow, you'll pay." She warned me and sent a hard glare. I gulp.

"Really Mikan-chan, you just got back from Paris and you're already being chased by those horrid beings and us stuck in hiding in this filthy uhm, trash bin!" Anna exclaimed. As they all agreed and grunted.

I look down and bit my lip. "I'm so sorry guys, but please don't worry. I called Kana-san a while ago and she's sending us a limo now. So I guess we'll be okay."

"We hope so..." They muttered. I just sighed. It has been like these for years. Wherever we go, or I go. Fan boys are always spotted trailing and drooling after me. I mean I'm fine with that but they get creepier and creepier by minute, so I had no choice but to run away from them.

_'So much for being back in Japan.'_ I just got back here in Japan from Paris. I moved there two years ago because I was assigned by my parents to work on a business project. I was also home-schooled so that it would be easier. After I finished our work there, I came back in Japan and has been enrolled to Gakuen Alice, since my Uncle owns it and where Anna, Perms, Hotaru and Nonoko goes too.

We saw a limo park in front, as one of the guards opened the door for us. We all went inside and drove to my mansion, We finally arrived and walk inside as Kana, my personal maid, greeted us.

"Welcome back Young Mistresses. Where were...-" She blinked and look at us in real shock since we are in a complete freakin mess. "I-I think you all need to clean yourself up. Excuse me." She looked at me, I nodded and at that Kana went away.

I walked towards my room as they followed suit. I plop down on my bed, didn't care at all if it stains it. As they sat and lied down on the carpeted floor.

"Ughhh! Why are fan boys ever created in this world. And why are you sooo goddamn beautiful Mikan! Get ugly will ya?!" Perms demanded teasingly.

I chuckled. "I'm quite flattered Permy-san, It's not my fault I'm born with features."

"Yeah right." She retorted and suddenly sat up surprising us and making us do the same. "What?" We all ask in unison.

"Permy smirked. "I know make-up's make you pretty. But... there's this other one that makes you the opposite of it too." Our eyes went wide.

Hotaru twitched. Probably annoyed at the fact that she wasn't the one who invented it. "Who, What and Where is it?" She commanded.

Pemy smiled evilly and dug something from her purse. She finally got it out and handed a medium sized plastic box to me. "There. Open it."

I followed what she said and opened the lid slowly. I saw a make-up's in their normal make-up containers. "So this is it?" I ask.

"Duh! Okay here I'll explain everything to you. Those ones are the ones that will make your skin looks dry. Those too, are a fake-freckle make-ups. That is for putting a fake zit on your face, and .blah!" Permy said as she pointed to which one is which. "It's really good if you use it for disguise. My friend from Hollywood recommended it to me. Soo now Mikan, being the fab friend I am, i'm letting you use it. You put that on when fan boys sees you. Okay? Good."

_'When fan boys sees me and Disguise? Fan boys always sees me wherever I go unless. Hmm '_ Then a thought came up to me as I smirked mentally.

"Thanks Perms and you too guys. I'm really sorry for all the trouble you had to go through because of me. I really appreciate everything." I said and smiled sweetly at them. We did a group hug but got disturb because of my phone. I took it and look who was calling me. No name but the number was from Paris.

"Bonjour. Who is this? Uh, what? No I Don't know you. Philippe? Philippe Andérson? No. Ah! Yes, yes I remember you now. Ohh, I'm sorry hon, but we were done last week. Yes. We're over. Ciao!" I ended the call and look back at them. They were just staring at me like I was an alien or something. "WHAT?" I snapped at them.

"You... was that _Philippe Andérson_ the hottest model in Paris?" Nonoko asks and I nodded. She gasps. "You said you were over. So you mean you were dating and then you just dumped him, like right now? Oh my goshness!" I rolled my eyes on her. "So?

"**SOOOO**! Hello? Mikan? That guy was _HOT_ and _RICH_ and **YOU JUST DUMP HIM!** This is so unfair. Why do you always get them guys. AGH! But I dooooon't care, I have my_ Koko-crunch_ somewhere." Permy boasted and grinned. _'Koko-crunch?'_

"WAA! You like him, Sumire? Ew but whatever." Anna sneered then look at me. "Back to you, hon. Sooooo is Philippe your, let's see.. uhm I forgot. Hoooootaaaruuu?!"

Hotaru nodded at her then look something in her iPad then look back at Anna then to me. "Philippe is your, _1001_ Boyfriend. No I meant Ex-boyfriend." She said in her ever stoic face. They gasps.

"Geez Mikan. Your such a playgirl. But a good one though." Nonoko uttered and I shrugged.

I don't really care if i had dated lot's of guys, I just loved to hang out with them then go. But honey, i'm not what you think I am. When I date guys I DON'T kiss them just touch them, I want to reserve my lovable lips to the one who's meant to kiss it. And also there's always a reason on why I want to date them. The guys I date are either rich, handsome, a model, a friggin' hot celebrity, or I'm just interested in them. The last one never happened to me, but someday it will.

"Oh shitto it's already 10:30 and we have school tomorrow. Gotta go home now, are you too guys?" Permy asks and the other's nodded.

They all picked up their stuffs and walk towards the door as I hugged them. "Oh guys. Me and Nonoko are going to pick you up tomorrow okay? So don't use your cars and wait for us." Anna reminded.

Then I felt someone poked me hard on my waist. Of course it was none other than Hotaru. "Baka. Wake up early and don't be late since tomorrow is your first day. Got it?" I smiled and hugged her as she hug me back too. Then they all left.

I was left in room, alone. I thought I heard the front door opened downstairs. _'Must be Yo-chan. Oh well, i'll just talk to him tomorrow.'_ My body was a bit aching due to running hard when my fan boys followed us. _*yawn*_ I quickly changed into my Pajamas then lied down on my bed and immediately fell to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own it. □■□■_

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

"Mikan-sama, Mikan-sama . Please wake up now or you'll be late for your school... Mikan-sama?"

I grumbled. Kana-san is sure annoying me as she shook me hard, now. I slightly opened my eyes and glance at the clock. "Aghh! What the heck Kana-san! It's still 6:45 in friggin morning for gosh's sake. Hmmmm." I told her and went back sleeping.

Kana-san kept shaking me. "But Mikan-sama. Today is your first day to your new school and Anna-sama just called that they're going to pick up Sumire-sama then Hotaru-sama then you. So please get up now."

"Hmmmm..." I said. _'Wait, did she just said-..'_ I sat up with wide eyes. "Oh my goodness! I'm going to be late. Ahhh! Hotaru' s going to kill me." I yelled and ran to the bathroom and prep myself up.

Kana-san giggled. "You never change Mikan-sama. I'll go fix your breakfast now." As she walk out the room.

I changed into my uniform which was a sexy pinkish v-neck long sleeves shirt that was tuck in into the also pinkish mid-thigh skirt. Gakuen Alice school uniform for girls was really fab since I designed it, while Youichi choose for the boys and forced my beloced uncle which is the owner of the school, to let it be the uniform. You can wear anything then shoes, bags and acessories except the uniform.

I wore an also pinking Prada shoes with a big Gucci bag since there was a lot of stuff I putted in. _(You'll know it later.)_

I checked myself in the mirror again._ 'Perfect!'_ I checked my clock and saw I still had 15 minutes. I went down and found Youichi eating his breakfast. I walk towards him and hug him. Then went to eat my salad.

"Morning Yo-chan! I'm not going to be with you today since Nonoko-chan and Anna-chan are picking me up." I told him. He shrugged and said teasingly. "Fine by me, it's good I won't have to deal with an idiot like you!"

I gasps. "Meanie. Hmph. Very well, you are not allowed to use the _Lambo's_ nor the _Ferraris_. Do you understand? Besides, you are still 15 you are NOT yet allowed to be driving just go take the limo." I said to him coolly and he look at me with wide eyes that turned to a puppy-dog ones.

"B-But Nee-chan." He pleaded. I gave out a hand, silencing him and not affected by his pleading. "No buts!" He was going to say something but he was cut off by a car honking.

_***Beeeeep. Beeeeep.***_

I smiled sweetly at Youichi and fly a kiss on him. "My ride's here, see ya at school baby bro! Mwah!" And walk out the house into Nonoko's Silver BMW M6 Gran Coupe.

"Hey guys." I greeted them as they did the same. Nonoko was the driver, Anna is on the passenger seat while the three of us in the back seat. Then Permy eyed my bag curiously. "Why's your bag so big? What did you bring?" She asks which made all eyes on me.

I chuckled nervously. "Ohhh it's just you know, extra fab clothes. You know me, I love to dress-up after school. Hehe." She nodded and we drove off to the school. We were really fast that we arrived there at like 5 minutes and parked in the schools parking lot.

All eyes were glued to our car waiting for someone to come out. After a few minutes we did.

ALL the student's were awed by our beauty. I mean more like my beauty since i'm the new one. We walked inside with me on the front, Hotaru on my left, Permy on the right and Nonoko and Anna on the back, it was more or less a V-shape.

We just ignored all the stares as we went inside already. "Hey guys I'll meet you all in the room. I'm new so I'll have to meet up with the teacher. I'll go to the staff room alone, I know where it is so don't worry. See ya." I said and walked towards the said place.

* * *

**Natsume POV**

"Hey dude, I saw a new girl walking with that Shouda and her gang. And God was she hot!" Koko exclaimed. They just look at him and laugh while I smirked. "What?" He snapped.

"Nothing dude, nothing. Anyways, did ya know her name or What business they're family have?" Mochu ask.

Koko replied. "Nope. All I know is she's very beautiful despite the big sunglassed she has and that maybe she's in our class,"

They snickered. "My guess is that girl's going to fall head over heels in love with Natsume, have a heartache and be like any of the girls he dated." Ruka stated. "And she could be Natsume's number 1002 girlfriend and soon-to-be ex." _Wow. Ruka even counted how many girls I had dated._

I shrugged. I never had any problems breaking up with girls since I never liked them from the start. They're the ones who push themselves and start a rumour that we're dating. I just didn't care and go with the flow.

As we walked to the hallway we heard screamings, squealing and such from those stupid, drooling fan girls.

"Natsume-sama, pleaase marry me!"  
"NO! It should be me."  
"Noo, me me me me!  
"Hyuuga-sama I love you!"  
_"Tch, stupid fan girls. Ugh, can't they let me pass?!"_

The last one suprised me. I look for the owner of the voice and actually spotted her, she was I think the new girl. She walking away to the staff's room. I only saw her back yet that girl intrigued me so much that I decided to follow her but

"Natsume my honeeeeeey! I'm hereee!" Said by a very sluttish voice that owned by none other than that Koizumi. I saw her with her cronies as she ran up and hug me.

I stiffen. I didn't push her or anything since she was 'currently' my girlfriend for the past 2 weeks. Yup. Two weeks. Actually I didn't mind it at all. Luna was fun and I kinda didn't got bored of her so that's why we're still together. But she sometimes annoy the hell out of me.

She wrap her arms around my neck and push me towards her. "Babe, I got a new condo. We should hang out there now, I'll give you the key later. Okay?" She whispered to me and wink seductively. Then she crashed her lips to me as she let her tongue inside my mouth and I did the same thing to her. The whole students who were watching us gasp, some cried but it was mostly my fan girls. We broke the kiss as Luna walk away with her croonies. "See ya later babyyyy! She yelled and disappeared.

"Tch." I walk towards my friends then to the classroom.

"So Nat. When are you going to break up with Luna? Or are you going into a serious relationship now?" Ruka ask. I rolled my eyes on him.

"Tch. Your talking gay Ruka." I said bluntly. He blushed and looked at me furiously.

"NATSUMEEE!" He yelled at me and I smirked at him. Then Ruka was shot by something weird that said **Baka** from that Imai girl.

"Will you shut up! We're in a class and you're freaking annoying the hell out of me!" She said in a very cold manner voice. Ruka gulp and look at her fear. "S-so-sorry Ima-ai." He stammered.

Then I remeber what Koko said earlier. "Imai. Do you know who's that girl who were walking with you earlier." I ask her, no, more like demanded.

She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "And why in hell would I tell you, Hyuuga?"

That irked me. She and her gang was the only ones who didn't fall for our charm. That's why that girl who was with them Intrigued me. "Tch. Never mind." I replied to her in a more, very cold voice.

I sat down on my seat and took out my manga. _'If they won't tell me then I'll find it out my own way.'_

**End POV**

* * *

I finally got inside the staff room after that chaotic scene in the hallway. 'Agh! Stupid fan girls! And who's that Hyuuga _Natuki_? Or what? Ugh. Never mind!'

The teacher's all greeted me respetfully since I'm a Yukihira. "Good morning! I'm looking for my homeroom teacher. Uhm, it's Narumi Anju."

Then a guy twirled in front of me in a... _bunny costume_? "Hello Mikan Yukihira-sama! I'm Narumi-sensei your homeroom teacher!" He said.

Me and the other teachers sweat dropped. 'Is this teacher gay?' I said mentally but didn't dare say that outloud. "Hello Narumi-sensei! I'm pretty sure you know me already. And please just call me without the Yukihira-sama." I told him and smiled warmly.

He nodded. "Yup, okay. So let's go and introduce you now to your class, Mikan-chan."

We walked towards the room but then I remebered something so I tug on his costume. "Eh Narumi-sensei, I forgot something can I go get it from my locker?" I ask.

"Sure. And I'll just gesture to you when you would come in okay?" He told me and I went to my locker.

Actually I didn't forget anything. I just grab something and walk towards the bathroom. After I was done putting something I went back to my class just outside the door.

Narumi twirled in front of them and the class just groaned but then lights up. "We have a new student don't we?!" They ask excitedly.

Narumi-sensei nodded and they bombarded him with a LOT of questions, like _"Is she a girl?", "Popular?" Or "Is she pretty?"_

"Okay, okay. Be quiet. And yes she is really beautiful, she's like a goddess!" He said and it made the class awe.

Aww. Seriously, Narumi-sensei was flattering me too much. But too bad, he didn't see my face and they're going to see the very opposite of a goddess.

"And here she is, please come in now." He gestured for me to come in and I did. I looked in front of of the class as they gasps really loud specially Narumi-sensei and my gang. But before they could say anything I introduced myself.

"Hello Minna-san! My name is Mikan Sakura. I'm 17 years old and obviously I'm new here. Hope we all get along." I said and smiled cutely even though I know I was so ugly in right _now_. The class were shocked and quiet but Narumi-sensei cleared his throat and look at me.

"Mikan-chan why are yo-..."

"Yes Narumi-sensei?" I cut him off and gave him a _say-that-outloud-and-I-swear-your-dead_ smile. He shuddered and said "Nothing.- Eh Mikan you can sit next to Imai. Gotta go!" He said and run of to who knows where.

I felt everyone's eyes are glued on me and 4 girls who were glaring daggers at me. I smiled nervously and walk down towards my seat and sat down.

The room was so quiet. I guess they were really shock to find an extremely ugly, freckled, nerdy-like girl who was vey opposite to what their teacher just said. I look at Hotaru who was beside me.

"Hi Hotaru!" I said but she glared at me in returned. I gulp and laugh nervously. The whole class gasps as them 4 stood up in front of me.  
"Explai..-" they were cut off by a voice in the speaker.

**_"Mikan Sakura of class 2-B proceed to the Principal's office now."_**

_'Shit. Uncle knows it now too. Daaaarn that Narumi-sensei, he told him. Auuugh!'_ I look back at them with puppy-dog eyes but they ignored it. "After him... US! Now go." They said and the bell rang indicating it was lunch now. I hurriedly went to Uncle's office.

_'At least uncle won't scold me that much but THEM?! Oh my god.'_ I sweat dropped and entered uncle's office.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Yup so that was it! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT 3 I'm still a newbie so there's mistakes here and there. Please __**Review **__and __**tell me if you like it **__or whatever it is. hehe :) _

_**THANKS **_

_**XOXO,**_

_**ira :***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own it. □■□■_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

**Natsume POV**

"Are you blind Koko." I told him. He look at me face flushed. "Why are you asking that?"

Mochu, Yuu and Ruka laugh loudly making everyone's head turn to our table since we were already in the cafeteria. Annoyed by the attention we're getting I punch him in the head slightly. "Tch. That wasn't a question it was a statement, idiot."

True. I never ask questions when I _OBVIOUSLY_ know the answer. Koko look at us with that pleading eyes. "I swear. I really saw a beautiful girl hanging out with that Shouda and Imai's gang. She even have that brown long hair. I just didn't clearly see her face." He said while drinking his Root beer.

"Hn." I actually believe what that goofball-guy said. I saw a girl earlier walking towards the staff room and she was just what Koko would described, A brunette who's really beautiful. I just didn't see her face, but I know she's pretty. But the fact that she was hanging out with Imai's gang, could it be that nerdy-sakura be the girl. I mean she has brunette hair but she's just... _different_?

Okay that was really not a question. But, ugh! Get a grip Natsume. Soon you'll find everything out. And with that I smirked mentally and look for a certain nerd. I finally spotted her in their table talking to that Imai and Shouda and those others and based on their emotions showing, it was something serious.

I just needed one more piece of puzzle to solve everything.

"I'm going." I told them and walk towards my own tree.

**End POV**

* * *

"I'm really sorry now, okay? Pleaase!" I pleaded. I don't care for how long I just really want them to forgive me.

"Mikan, you are already forgiven. Stop saying sorry for 56 times!" Permy cried in frustation. _'Wow, 56? I didn't notice...'_

"Baka. You know your parents will be furious once they know you're using the Sakura last name, again. You remebered what happen to you last time right?" Hotaru warned me. I nodded slowly.

Actually Sakura is my middle name but nobody did cared, since it was not that popular. So every time whenever I moved to a new school. I would just use the Sakura name and put a little bit of disguise. But the last time I did that, I was bullied and tortured. Well, I was really trying to tell them I'm Mikan Yukihira since I'm moving to a new school so might as well tell them the truth. Yet they didn't believe me and instead they bullied me for disgracing their _**"Mikan-sama"**_.

Luckily, Hotaru arrived and saved me before i was badly injured. When my parents knew about it, they were so furious at me and then punished those girls. After everything, they send me to Paris to do some business project to _ease my mind_ and home-schooled me too. After 2 years they trusted me again and send me back here in Japan.

"Mikan seriously stop this game of yours. I know you loved to play your _'own games'_ but you might be hurt in the process too, you know. And you're really making me feel guilty for letting you have that disguise make-up. It was supposed to be used just for your fan boys but..." Permy said but didn't finished the last sentence.

I smiled at her, assuring her. "Don't worry Permy-san, I'm not going to blame you."

"Well, well well. Whose going to blame who Nerd Sakura? Ugh. I Don't even want to say your last name, it just sound filthy and poor." Luna exclaimed. She was standing in the middle of our table with her cronies on her side. I stared at her outfit and smirked.

"Are you perhaps wearing one of Yuka Yukihira's designs?" I ask. She was a bit shock but replaced it with confidence and smirked back at me.

"Oohh, a girl like you even knows Miss Yuka's designs? Oh my god. And yes to your question. Actually, this was a vey unique design of hers that she sold out for me. She said that it was Mikan's greatest design." She blabbered. I froze when she said my name and unfortunately she saw my reaction and laugh evilly. "Hahaha. Stupid! Of course not you! Her daughter has the same name as you, which I may say is very unlucky of her. She's far more beautiful and more like a goddess compared to you. Yuuuck!" She and her cronies laugh, once again.

"Can you just leave now Luna, like NOW!" Anna yelled at her as Luna just imitated her with her hands and strutted towards the other popular table. She was handing out invitations and saying "Come to my own resort, _Sunshine Paradise_. There's a lot of .blah" She bragged on and on.

I sighed. Geez, that girl. And she ask me if I even know Yuka Yukihira. Duh girl! She's my mother and she lives in our freaking house! Oh and FYI that dress she's wearing right now is one of the **'LAMEST'** designs I've ever made. Yup, lamest. I gave it to my mom and I didn't know what she did to it. Tsk.

"Guys, I'm stuffed. I'm just going to take a walk and maybe rest 'kay?" I told them while getting up. They nodded and muttered "be careful."

I toured the entire school for just 15 minutes. Yes it was big but I was fast and i was freaking tired. I walked back inside and find a quiet place to rest when I spotted a Sakura tree. I went towards it and sat down._ 'Ahhh! Perfect place to sleep. It's good tomorrow's saturday!'_ I was about to close my eyes when someone landed in front of me.

It was a guy with a raven-hair who was glaring hard at me. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I shouted and push him but he held on to my wrist which ends me up on top of him.

His chest was so uhm, hard. But it was comfortable and I was sleepy so I closed my eyes and relax myself. "Oi! When are you going to get up?"

My eyes shot open and push myself off. But when I did, I saw his eyes and was lost to entire to it. It was intimidating. Our faces were just a few inches a part and it was going to look like we are going to kiss but then I saw him smirked which made me snap back to my senses.

I pushed him off. "Ah! Pe-pervert!" I said and pointed at him. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Tch. Your the one who's a pervert. You didn't want to get off me and you just did it when I reminded you."

I frowned. He has a point but whatever. "Can you just please go away. I'm resting you know."

"Tch. **YOU** go away. I bought this tree and property so you go." He retorted. I groaned inwardly. _'Ugh Uncle, why did you ever let him buy this tree and land. Geeeeeeez!'_

"Fine. Consider this as if I'm renting, I'll pay you whatever it cost later." I was really tired and In need of sleep. I felt him seat next next to me, we were like a few inches apart from each other. I don't know why i'm feeling this_ 'weird'_ thing in me, but WHO Cares!

"Tch really? I thought ugly nerds like you don't have money AND I thought you can't see without glasses but why can you?" He ask. No it was more like demand.

I laugh at him. "Hahaha! That's because I don..-" my eyes went wide. I touched my eyes._'Shiiiiit! My glasses. Augh! It must have fell when he grabbed me! But He can't.. oh no no no!'_ I glance and saw him smirking and narrowing his eyes at me. I chuckled nervously. "Ohhh. It's because I don't need glasses when I'm not reading. Hehe."

I immediately look for it and found It a few inches from me. I took it. "Well, I guess I'll just rest later. Ja." And took off. I never knew what's his name but I'll ask him when we meet again. _'IF we meet again, that is.'_

* * *

**Natsume POV**

Tch. I knew it. That girl was hiding something. When I look into her eyes a while ago, she was ... really pretty. Those hazel brown orb that matched her auburn hair, she looked really different from what she really is. _'Tch. I'll figure her out sooner or later. Since she's pretty much really... interesting and intrigued the hell out of me."_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Did you __**LIKE **__or __**HATE **__it? PLEASE__** REVIEW**__ since that would be awesome! __**Correct me if there's a mistake. **_

_**THANKS!**_

_xoxo,_

_ira3_


End file.
